Reborn! To love Tsu
by tigrun
Summary: Mikan is visiting her mysterious childhood friend and is accompanied by Yami, Mea, Momo and Nana. Worlds are going to collided as they are face with a destructive but qui interesting group that they would have to learn to interact. Will feeling appeared towards a brown-haired hero or would it stay the same? Tsuna-centric, not a remade of to love Tsu even if the title says so.


**Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To Love Ru, I only own my story and my possible OCs.**

Everyone was once again eating in the Yuuki's household, with food that Mikan prepared this time with the help of Yami and Momo. Most of them noticed that Mikan was in a better mood than normally. When Yami or Momo asked why, she just answered: "I will tell you later at dinner."

So, it was normal for them to wait for Mikan to answer their question. She enjoyed her meal quietly while the others were eyeing at her awaiting her response. She didn't say a word during the meal which was also the case for everyone else.

Mikan took her last bite of her food, and smiled liking to tease her friends and family. She finally said: "I really enjoyed seeing you guys wondered why I am in such a good mood. But enough of that. Mom is coming back tomorrow." She told everyone surprising them because Ringo rarely came home and some of them never ever met her.

"She is really coming home?!" Rito asked surprised by her statement. "How long is she going to stay?"

"Actually, she is just coming to pick me up to go somewhere as some sort of mom/daughter's trip, a girls' get away." Mikan said while smiling quite widely which was really unusual that was even surprising her best friend.

"It is awesome, when we did that with Mom, it was always awesome." Lala said happy for her future sister-in-law.

Rito was kind of wondering why she would still be this happy, it could only be link to some destination of the trip. "What is the destination of your trip?" He had multiple possibilities in his head that could explain her enthusiasm, only one really made since.

"Well," Mikan had a little blush form on her cheek, "Mom wanted to see her old best friend, Aunt Nana." She finished a little shyly. Rito tried to remember their Aunt Nana, she remembered her weird husband and a little adorable son that was almost scared of everything. He also remembered how Mikan had a crush over the boy and was quite protective of him.

"Oh, I get it, it's because of her special little Tsu-kun." Rito said while smirking at Mikan which was rare that Rito got to tease his sister, it was normally the other way around. Mikan's cheeks reddened even more at the mention of that name.

"N-not r-really…" Mikan tried to argue but her cheeks were giving her away. Most of the girls were surprised that the mature Mikan had a crush on a boy. Most of them thought that she only loved one boy, and it was her brother, this definitely wasn't planned in the Harem Plan that Momo prepared. It annoyed Momo greatly that she was going to get closer to a boy that wasn't her brother.

Yami also felt some sort of displeasure as she didn't want her best friend to be charm and force to do ecchi things with a teenage boy. Nana also didn't want her friend to be perverted by a perverted boy like any animal teenage boy are. Mea was just surprised as well as Lala by the news but happy for their friend, even if Mea was enjoying the possibility of Momo's plan being ruined.

"Anyway," Mikan recovered from her blush and turned to Yami, "She also told me I could bring some female friends with me, so, Yami, do you want to come with me to meet one of my oldest friend?" She asked Yami surprising, which made wonder what kind of boy she had as a friend.

"If you want." Yami said without a lot of emotion even if she was surprised and concerned about the type of person Mikan's childhood friend was like.

"What type of boy is Tsu-kun?" Lala felt the need to ask as it was in her nature to be curious.

"Well, when he was a child, he was a cute little boy with untamable, spiky but soft hair. He also the clumsiest and easily frightened I ever met. He was always scared by the neighbors' Chihuahua." Rito finished explaining while laughing a little at the idea of the little Tsu-kun, making some girls smiled at his attitude. But Mikan wasn't amused at all.

"He isn't just a scared boy, he is kind, forgiving and exceptional boy, it is just that those idiots in his city can't see past his clumsiness, that make him even cuter!" Mikan almost yelled at the end of the speech, she immediately blushed at the end of it as she understood what she was saying through her speech: she had a crush on him and quite big one.

"You really had something for him, Mikan-chan! He must be quite something, or is it that he reminded you of your brother's clumsiness?" Mea said smirking at her attitude.

"O-of course not. He isn't like my no-good brother. Tsuna is so kind, plus unlike my brother, he made a lot of male friends recently! And when he fell, he never did anything ecchi unlike my perverted brother." Mikan argued as she didn't want to compare the two of them even if they were alike. Rito was getting depressed at all his sister was calling him. Momo didn't like how the boy was affecting Mikan. She then added something she shouldn't have added: "Plus, after sleeping and taking a lot of bath with him, he never did anything during his sleep!"

"So, you slept and took bath with him, it is quite interesting, and are you hoping that it will happen during your time there?" Mea added, loving all the juicy details. She really loved creating trouble. This boy seemed to be wonderful to do that especially with Mikan. She needed to meet him! She wanted to go on the trip!

"H-heu, n-not re-really…" Mikan tried to explain, while playing with her fingers with her face all red.

"It is great to see you in love." Lala said frankly happy for her future sister-in-law, it was always wonderful to fell in love with something that was similar to Rito.

"…" Mikan didn't argue even she wanted, she didn't know if she loved him or just had a crush on him. She kind of wanted to find out her true feelings during this trip, it had been a long time since they saw each other even if they sent each other letters to keep in touch.

"I will make sure that he isn't a pervert. If he is and is trying to use you, he will become my target." Yami said as she continued eating while making Rito flinched at the word target. He didn't want Tsuna to become one of her hits.

"Can I come too?" Mea said: "I can help you judge him." She said smirking as she also wanted to spend some time with her sister.

"As long as you don't tease me, I think you can come. Mom is taking her normal mini-van." Mikan said as she didn't want to spend too much time with her, but she had the right to spend some time with her sister.

"Momo and Nana should come too!" Lala said as it was a good opportunity for her sisters to explore Earth, not that she would mind being alone with Rito during a certain time.

"Onee-chan, why?!" Both sister asked with Nana yelling harder than her twin sister.

"Well, you should explore other cities and makes some other friends by discovering other boys and girls, like I did when I arrived as the first alien in Sainan." Lala said as she encouraged her sisters to meet some new territories.

Momo thought about it, and it was going to be a good thing to interfere during the reunion of Mikan and her male friend. She could make Mikan hate the boy and fell in love with Rito. While Nana thought about meeting other perverted boys, which made her made, but she stopped being mad at the possibilities of meeting new animals. She decided to agree with it.

"So, we are six people going to meet Tsuna. I just hoped that I will have some time alone with him." Mikan murmured but was heard by Mea, Yami and Momo who all had different reaction and reason, but they all decided to make sure that they wouldn't let the two of them alone.

"Good, you can all go pack for tomorrow. I have even a prototype to help you pack." Lala said as she got an invention that failed, and of course put Rito into a ecchi position with the girls.

…

…

…

…

They all left the next morning in the mini-van Ringo had rented for the gathering, she was really happy to see that her daughter had that many friends and they were at the house just for her son. Plus, she was happy to see her oldest friend and her hometown, knowing that it didn't change.

Mikan was always happy during those trips to see the young boy who was older than her, but everybody who saw the relation, would have guessed that Mikan was the oldest one, always acting mature while Tsuna was acting to childish. She could see that she was excited to see him.

They finally arrived at the small of House with the name plate of Sawada. They found quickly a parking space so they could walk to the house. They walked in front of the house where Mikan's friend lived. Momo, Mea, Yami and Nana didn't know what was waiting for them, but they could all see that Mikan was beyond excited as she took deep breath as she arrived at the house. Ringo couldn't help but smile in front of their expression and her little daughter's action as she was being reunited with her old-time crush.

"Hum, hum." The group turned to the vice they just heard behind them. They saw a group of four girls, a brunette with a ponytail, an orange-head with mid length straight hair, a purple haired girl with a eyepatch with a skull on it and a tall brunette with long curled hair. "Do you want something from Tsuna or his family?" The ponytail girl to the group.

Ringo smiled at the possibility that the boy grew up and had charmed at least some girls, Mikan would have to be more aggressive. "I am an old friend of Nana's, it had been a long time since we saw each other, as well as my daughter and her son. So we decided to spend some time in Namimori to see the two of them."

"You are Mama's friend!" The girl exclaimed, "Haru's name is Haru Muira, it is nice to meet you." She said politely as if she needed to make a good impression but they quickly understood why when she said: "Haru is Tsuna's fiancée."

It created different reactions from the girls: Mea smiled happily because it would create an interesting interaction between the different girls and the boy. Nana and Yami were surprised and kind of angry if the boy is just another pervert who dared use their friend and make her sad. Momo smirked at the news, it would make her plan so much easier, but the one who was the most shocked by the news, she felt devastated by the news, as she didn't know how much he was important to her even after all the time, she didn't want to give him up.

"You shouldn't lie, you idiot." The tall one scolded Haru.

"But I am going to make him mine." She retorqued.

"Oh, really, so you don't care what happens with Gokudera." The tall one decided to tease her which was successful as Haru began blushing.

"H-Haru don't u-understand what you mean!" She tried to argue but had a hard time being believable and convincing with her reddened cheeks.

"Sorry for rudeness, we are also going to visit Tsu-kun and his mother." The orange head told them with a bright smile. "I am Kyoko Sasagawa."

Mikan felt relieved while the other didn't seemed so please except for Mea who was still smiling always happy of the development as some girls still were interested on the boy.

"I am Chrome Dokuro/ I am Hana Kurokawa." The purple haired and the tall one presented themselves. Ringo then began to presented herself and the girls as they were all in deep thoughts.

"Let's go in. I am sure Mama would be happy to see you." Kyoko said as she walked towards the door with the girls behind her clearly telling them that they could come in. Ringo followed them making the girls followed her not knowing what was waiting for them beyond the door.

They entered the house as the girls, they just met, said: "Tadaïma, we are here with some guests that you might know, Mama." Haru declared to the house itself, it seemed.

"Oh, is it Rin-chan and her daughter?" An angel voice was heard from the kitchen, they would guess as a divine scent came from it. Ringo and Mikan could easily tell that it was Nana, Tsuna's mother. Yami, Momo, Mea and Nana didn't understand why they were calling her Mama while the two others knew that she loved being called that.

"You really never change, you still loved being called Mama after all those years." Ringo said, obviously telling her that she was here.

"Rin-chan!" She said coming out of the kitchen skipping happily to see her friend. "And Mikan and her friends! My name is Nana Sawada but you can all call me Mama, it makes me feel young again." She said introducing herself to Mikan's friend. "Tsu-kun is upstairs in his room if you want to see him Mikan." She said as she went in the kitchen with two of the girls, Kyoko and Haru, and Ringo.

It only left them with Hana and Chrome. Hana looked at them and said: "If you want to see Sawada, follow us but don't interfere too much with his work." She said in a secretary or lawyer tome making them nodded.

They walked upstairs and arrived in front of the door with the name Tsuna written on it. Hana knocked on the door as she came in, but they truly didn't expect what was awaiting for them there:

A room in a complete mayhem,

A silver haired boy who seemed to be dying or suffering more, on the floor with some scratches on his face,

A tall black haired boy laughing his ass off,

A baby with an afro playing tag with another baby with a big forehead with a braid,

Another kid looking at the ceiling while the object around him floated as if the gravity disappeared around him.

A couple of animals playing on the single bed: a dog with a bird on his head, a scared lion cub with a mane of fire, and a cat that seemed to try to scratch the little lion while the dog tried to stop the cat.

And finally, a bot at the center of the room which didn't seemed to be affected by the mayhem around, doing some work. He seemed completely unaffected by the noise around but nobody seemed to dare to go within a radius of one meter around him. But the thing the girls would more shocked and would remembered would be his gravity defying brown hair and his big brown eyes that showed a great sense of innocence.

As they entered the room, the boy raised his head from his work and looked at the girls. "Okaeri." He said with a big smile which changed his mood completely as he seemed serious before. He seemed to be only looking at Hana as an expression of relived came on his face and a little bit at Chrome. "Is Onii-chan okay?"

"Yep, don't worry about that idiot. He and the other kendo monkey wen to train in the mountain to be more extreme and stronger. I think they are going to hunt bears, well Mochida will try to limit the damage by your idiot sun guardian." Hana responded as she went to his side to sit next to him as she began looking at the work and began working on it, while Chrome went to sit next to the brunet.

Mikan and her friends quickly noticed that the room had become more calm at their arrival. Well, Nana wasn't paying attention at the humans in the room maybe except for the boy in the middle as she was looking at the animals: especially the lion cub who was so cute, she just wanted to hug him.

"Where is the baby?" Hana asked making the girls raised a question: 'What baby?'

"He went to get and escort to the home the people we are going to have meeting with after." The silver boy answered cursing a little bit at the scratch on his force. "By the way, who are those women?"

That question made the brown-haired boy raise his head as he surprised by the statement especially after he saw a familiar face: "Mi-chan!"

"Mi-chan?" Momo, Mea, Nana, Yami couldn't help themselves asked while Mikan blushed at the old nickname: "It's just an old nickname he used to call me when we were kids, that is quite embarrassing now, and I thought that he would have forgot about it, Tsu-kun."

"Sorry, but the chance of me forgetting about it is the same as the chance of me forgetting about you." He told her with a genuine smile making her blush harderwhile Mea couldn't help but smirk at the situation while Momo began fuming wondering how hard it was going to be to stop Mikan from falling in love with him.

"Anyway," Mikan said as she calmed herself, "This is Mea, Momo, Nana, and my best friend Yami." She said introducing her friends.

"It is nice to meet you all, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. You seemed to have already met Hana and Chrome. So, this is Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta." He said as it was his turn to introduce his friend.

"It is nice to meet you all, btu Tsuna-kun who are those animals? They don't seem normal." Mikan asked wondering if he was also linked with aliens like her and her brother.

"W-well," Tsuna said as he completely forgot about then, "I-it is n-nothing-" He tried to explain, well, trying to find a way to lie. Mikan and others knew he was lying as it was so oblivious.

"Nobody is going to believe you any way, Sawada." Hana said while still looking at some papers. "You should at least tell them the truth before the baby pull them into our world."

Tsuna looked in debate but finally capitulated by saying: "They are the fusion of some special flame and some animals' DNA. And that is all I can say right now."

Mikan was surprised by what he said and especially how he said, he seemed to have a hidden power making her not want to continue asking about. Same thing for the girls except for Nana who couldn't help ask: "Can I pet them?" It surprised the others quite a bit as they didn't expect such question.

But after a few seconds, they smiled and Tsuna said: "Yeah, you can, they aren't dangerous. You are first one in front of them to react this way. This is Natsu."

The lion cub moved towards her as Tsuna finished talking. He jumped into her arms. Nana happily caught him. She then sat on the bed to cuddle the little lion while Mikan, Mea, Yami and even Momo wanted to pet the cute cub.

"Your flame are so warm and soft, you aren't like any perverted boy." Nana mumbled but was heard by everybody making Tsuna blushed and made the normal occupants of the room laughed knowing what it could mean and what Natsu represented.

But of course, Gokudera couldn't help himself as he told her: "Of course, Juudaïme is perfect as gentleman and as a boss."

"A boss?" Mikan and the others asked while Mea decided to make a use of the opportunity to get close to the boy. "So, you are a boss," She said as she walked seductively towards him. "You may be in the need of my services in some interesting way. Don't worry, my rates aren't that expensive." Tsuna blushed as she arrived next to him on her knees and she whispered the last part in her ears.

*Gunshot* Mea's instinct took over her body as it reacted quickly and dodged the oncoming bullet aim for her head.

"Dame-Tsuna doesn't need another hitman right now." They all turned towards the voice that sounded childish but also emitted a strong power. They turned and saw a baby with a gun. Yami, Mea and Momo could feel his power and hidden bloodlust making their body shivered while Mikan and Nana only saw a baby holding a gun, which was even more ridiculous than anything they saw before.

"Reborn, don't just shoot at the guests!" Tsuna complained surprising Mikan and Nana as if it was a normal occurrence.

The baby smiled smirked as he saw: "Calm down, Dame-Tsuna, you shouldn't worry. I was just testing her reflexes to see if she was a potential hitman for Vongola." He then aimed a gun at Tsuna's face as he smirked: "You are 100 too young to give an order, my idiot student."

"Yep, she seemed quite strong, right Hayato and Chrome?" Yamamoto said while smiling like they were just playing a game.

"Hn, she seems at least usable. And don't call me by my first name, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera retorqued as he got angry at Yamamoto who just laughed it off.

"She is strong and has a good potential. She may be able to stand a few minutes against the cloud guardian as well as the blond one. The two twins seemed also to have been trained, Bossu." Chrome said to her boss and Yamamoto.

Momo, Yami, and Mea were surprised by the girl and that she had time to analyze their strength and power making it clear that she was strong and that her boss, Tsuna, was stronger than her? Frankly, they all strong except for Tsuna and Hana.

"Anyways, your meeting is waiting for you downstairs, Baka student." Reborn said as he went downstairs but not before kicking his student in his head making him hit the wall behind him. IT made the girls quite surprised by the strength of the baby.

"Already?" Tsuna said with an exasperated look as he got up and just murmured some grumble from the hit but didn't really pay any attention to hit as everyone else except for the guests. He then went after Reborn after he saw that he already had disappear.

"Who is here?" Mikan asked truly wondering what was happening, and what was Tsuna into? They weren't weird out or scared by a hitman like Mea and had a baby with a gun that knew how to use it.

"A friend and a somewhat ally." Tsuna said with an exasperated look as he went into the hallway towards the stairs. But before the guests could join them, they heard the sound that they were quite used to, a mélange of clumsiness on a stairway and a female cry at the end.

They asked to see what happened and a little to see if he was okay, but they should have expected the scene in front of their eyes making most of them blush while others, Nana and Yami, and a little Momo thought he was perverted as he had not only fell on the stairs because of his own clumsiness, but he also had fell head first into a well-developed bossom of a blond woman. Mikan was kind of glad he didn't change that much from his own clumsiness, but she didn't want him to end up like her clumsy and perverted brother, even if she was a little jealous. As she looked at the woman under him, she noticed that her blond hair and a big cleavage reminded her of someone, but why would she be here?

"Oh my, Tsunayoshi-kun, you are surely daring to fall on Tearju's breasts." A truly familiar voice said as everyone looked at her seeing Ryoko, Sainan High's Nurse.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-kun and Tearju-sensei?" A student and also an assistant nurse but mostly a ghost in Sainan High.

"Oshizu!" Mea said, as she came close to her favorite victim by changing her hand into a puppet dog, she did it a little to make the situation more fun because it would make her use her power unconsciously. It made the clothes of the blond woman being ripped especially the part covering her bossom.

Yami couldn't hold her anger at the boy anymore as he stuffed his face in the one she considered her mother or her sister. Her hair transformed into blade and before Mikan or anyone had time to say anything launched her attack at him. The only thing that was heard during that time was a gunshot from a smirking baby.

The blade came in contact against its target creating huge wave of noise and destruction. Yami realized too late what she had done but saw nobody, no blood, only clothes?

"Dame-Tsuna, show us your dying will." The baby said as everybody turned to see what he was looking at. They all looked up the stairs to see a naked Tsuna, well only in his underwear with hearts on it, making Mikan and the other girls blushed even if they didn't want only Mea and Mikan would admit that they liked the sight, a blushing Tearju in his arms. One thing the girls noticed when they weren't watching his well-toned body, saw that on his head, an orange flame had appeared his forehead.

He suddenly yelled with a quite fierceful temper: "I will apologize with my dying will!" He let go of Tearju on the floor. He then bowed as he hit his head against the floor while he yelled: "I am sorry, I am sorry! Please forgive me!" He repeated the action until she said: "S-sure."

Yami didn't believe his act of begging for forgiveness but also showed interest in his action of dodging his attack without much work and his flame on his forehead. She jumped next to Tearju as she prepared to attack him. "I will not forgive you for taking advantage of Tear's personality."

Tsuna then looked at her and yelled: "Change of Dying Will! I will make you forgive me for my action." Yami then launched her attack at him, not believing what he was saying. Tsuna easily dodged the attack as he said: "I am sorry! Please forgive me!"

"No, I won't." Yami said as she continued attacking him while he continued dodging the attacks leading her outside of the house while he yelled back: "Forgive me!" As they arrived outside, HE began to dodge her attack and getting closer to her, while dodging all her hair. When he was in 1 meter of radius, Yami decided to use her hands to fight by changing them into blades but before she had time to slashed him, he caught both hands surprising her as well as most of the girls while Reborn smirked.

"I won't let go until you accept me!" Tsuna yelled at her making her blushed as she tried to get out of the grip but suddenly she felt something warm where his hands were making her hands return to normal. She couldn't believe it, she tried to change back but didn't succeed. She didn't notice her heart raised faster as she looked directly into his eyes. He spoked more calmly but with more emotion: "Please forgive me for my action!" She noticed that his eye turned back to their normal size and brown color, while his flame stopped burning.

She looked away from him as she said: "F-fine."

"Thank god." Tsuna said as he let go with a bright smile. She still refused to look at him as she said: "As long as you don't stand naked next to me, pervert." That sentence made him panic as he realized that he was once again in his underwear. "HIIIIEEEE! REBORN!"

Suddenly clothes appeared on him, but Yami could feel that there was something wrong with them. They didn't feel real. Momo, Mea and Nana felt the same. Chrome went next to her boss as she said: "Bossu, I made some clothes with my illusion so you have time to put some clothes."

Tsuna turned to her and said: "Thanks, Chrome. I can really count on you." Mea and Mikan noticed her reddened blushed cheeks at the comment of her boss. "I am happy to be useful to you, boss." She said but not before glaring a little bit at Mea and Yami.

"Then, if you have forgiven me, Yami-chan, let's begin our meeting. You can all go back to the house while I get change." Tsuna said as he left to go to his room while the others all went to the common room where Mikado already positioned herself in the sofa with Oshizu and Tearju.

"Mikado-sensei, how do you know that boy?" Momo asked as she wondered how such alien doctor knew this particular boy.

"Well, he is some kind of sponsor, you could say." Mikado said as she drank a tea prepared by Kyoko and Haru.

"Tsuna-kun is the reason I can stay in a body. He made sure to create a body so I could go to school like other teenagers." Oshizu said as she calmed down from her fright made by Mea and apologized to Tearju and the others.

"Yes, that too. We came here to ask for another favor from that boy." Mikado said making them wondering what they could ask. Tsuna came down stairs now dressed.

"I was wondering why you would want to meet me in such hurry." Tsuna said, "I should have known that you would have something to ask me. Well, as long as it is to help people and not to sponsor another mansion for you. It should be okay." He continued as he sat in the opposite couch of them.

"Well, don't worry, it is an easy request: I want you to transfer to our school." Mikado said while smiling creating a huge wave of reaction as nobody was prepared for such demand except for Oshizu, who was already inform of her teacher's plan.

"What?!" Most of them asked/yelled not believing what she was telling them. Tsuna's place was by their side in Namimori.

"I agreed to her proposition as it would give you a chance to live without your guardian, plus it isn't just a simple transfer. Mikado will take you under her wings as you enter their world. Dame-Tsuna, you don't have a choice but to accept as your mom already signed the paper. The only problem would be to find you a place to live in." Reborn declared clearly saying that they didn't have a choice but to agree with his demands, Reborn's request should never be negligée.

"I can't even think about it. I just have to agree?! Can you at least tell me why I am going there?" Tsuna asked, as he knew he had a choice, he preferred gaining information this way, than the hard way that Reborn always like watching.

"Do you remembered the woman you just groped?" Mikado asked smirking, making the two-people mentioned blushed about what they remembered while some others were getting mad or jealous at the scene they saw earlier. "Well, she need protection as she wants to stay close to her special person." Mikado said while making Tearju blushed harder.

"What do you mean need protection?" Yami asked while being annoyed at her being threatened. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Hum-" Tearju tried to explained but she was cut short by Mikado: "She didn't want to infortune you with her problems as you are finally having a normal life as a student. This is why she turned to me as the company is after her once again. Since I knew someone, like Tsuna-kun, who already is strong and could use such training, I told her that we could use him at your place."

"Use me, that's how you describe my help." Tsuna said as he sulked on the ground while Oshizu tried to recomfort him telling him that he was a great help as he was the one who helped her get a body.

"Stop sulking and go pack, you need be ready to move there early as you don't have any place to live for now." Reborn said as he kicked him.

"If you don't have any place, you can come live in my apartment." Mea said as she licked her lips seductively. Mikan couldn't believe that she had beaten her to the punch. She wanted to offer their house even if it was always crowded.

"T-thank for the offer, I already have a offer pending at Tenjouin's house. Plus, I could always stay in my mansion." He said glaring at Mikado and Reborn. Both of them smirked: "Good, you remembered your territory as well as your allies' invitations. You might not be a lost cause."

"R-really!" Tsuna exclaimed but his enthusiasm was cut short as Reborn punch him in the chin and said: "Of course not. You are still Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna once again sulked at his fate while Mea found his reaction and action quite interesting, Mikan felt he had changed a lot but at the same time not really.

Yami couldn't help but think back to when she couldn't use her power and some sort of flame passed thought her, it was as if something that was long time dormant had awaken once again. She felt so calm once again, she seemed to have longed for this feeling for a very long time, she had waited to be this peaceful, but somehow her heart beat faster as she reminded of herself of it and didn't so calm.

Momo didn't understand that boy, he was different, he had something that made him quite different than the other boy, somehow, he reminded her of her father and Rito together. It was unique combination, she kind of wanted to see more of it. She also wondered if he knew about aliens. She turned to her sister, Nana was also disfiguring Tsuna with her eyes while still holding and petting the cute pet. She didn't seem to want to let go of him. It was cute how she was pouting while looking at the boy, she must also had seen the resemblance.

"Too bad, I am sure that we wouldn't mind having you over. But you can always come to eat at our house whenever you want. I am sure Mikan would be happy to make some food for you." Ringo said, winking at her daughter, as she came out of the kitchen with Nana. Tsuna's mother turned to her son, and said: "It sure is an amazing possibility to be able to travel to another school and study with some interesting classes."

"S-sure." Tsuna almost facepalmed at what Reborn told his dear mother. He never changes but he was kind of glad that she didn't mind him going away. He really didn't want to end up like his useless father, even if he knew that he was important to him as well as his mother.

Tsuna laid his back on the ground as he looked at the ceiling and though out loud: "I am really leaving Namimori. I am going to miss it for however long I am leaving but I can't wait to meet Mi-chan's friends as well as Rito-ni and make some new friends." Tsuna blushed as he realized what he said as he looked at his guardians and added: "Sorry guys, but I think Reborn is right, I rely too much as you as I considered you all as part of my precious family, I want to meet new people on my own and make new friends that will accept me for me without knowing my history or my old self." Mea, Yami and Momo could have sworn they saw some orange appeared in his eyes the same color as the flame.

All his friends looked at each other and said: "We understand and we will enjoy every minute left with you, however we will miss you and will be waiting for your return, Vongola Decimo!" They all said while laughing at the end. Tsuna joined the laughed while Mikan and the others didn't really understand the joke, but they knew one thing they sure weren't going to get bored with this new boy entering their life…

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I am continuing all my stories but my homework is sucking my time and life out of me, I hope I can update at least a chapter a week for any of my stories.**


End file.
